


ANGELICA

by FrozenEnigma



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Dweller in the Dark | Good Ending (Code Vein), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenEnigma/pseuds/FrozenEnigma
Summary: With the future of Vein now secured, Albireo and his companions make their first venture into the world outside. Albireo doesn't know what they'll find out there, but the burden of moving on without his Attendant weighs constantly on his mind.
Relationships: Io/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Leaving Vein

The Red Mist loomed before him, stretching to either side as far as the eye could see, shielding Vein from the unknowable dangers that roamed in the ruined world outside. Albireo drew the clear golden blood bead from his pocket, a gold that matched with the pendant he now wore around his neck.

For a while, he stood there gazing into the bead. The hollow breeze stirred the hem of his sanguine garb and whispered through the skeletons of the collapsed buildings around him. Time had only dulled the pain. The glowing particles in the bead tumbled and played in endless swirls, and his grip tightened around it, willing it to reflect Io’s face back to him. Just one glimpse, just once, would be enough.

The pain in his chest was growing too heavy again, so he drew in a breath and straightened, looking toward the curtain of red shimmering before him. Find a new purpose, just like she had found hers so long ago. That was what she wanted him to do now.

He didn’t really have a problem with that. But happiness would be a little harder to find.

Holding the bead out toward the mist, he waited, and at first there was no reaction from the swirling crimson. Then the mist shifted at the bottom and roiled upwards, forming a clear passage just large enough for him to walk through. Albireo peered beyond—he had never forgotten the terrifying, bearded, red-eyed visage of the winged monster on Mido’s screens, and did not want his first excursion into the outside world to end at its fangs.

No movement. Perhaps the monsters instinctively knew the barrier repelled them, and stayed away.

“Were you seriously going to leave without saying anything?” Yakumo’s voice. “Can’t say I approve of that.”

Albireo jumped and spun around. Louis, Yakumo, and Mia, all of them armed and ready for a new journey.

_Jack, you bastard._

“I would have,” Albireo remarked, “if I hadn’t taken so long to reminisce.”

“You’re not alone,” Louis said, ever the pragmatic one. “You know that. We want to do what we can to help those outside too.”

Yakumo nodded, tapping the flat side of his sword against his shoulder. “Admit it, without us to keep an eye on you, the first thing you’re going to do is get jumped by one of those monsters.”

Albireo heaved a sigh and smiled despite himself. He wouldn’t admit it to them right now, but he was glad he had friends who didn’t hesitate to butt into his business.

Mia stepped up to him and laid a hand on his arm. “Shall we go together, then?”

“Heh. I never had a choice in the first place.”

The thud of something heavy hit the dirt behind them, and they looked over their shoulders. Murasame dragged her enormous backpack after her, its size almost comical.

“Murasame,” Albireo said. “Well this is a surprise.”

Though she wore her mask, her big smile extended to her eyes. “Someone has to look after the supplies and all your gear! Besides, if we find something out there that we might be able to use to defeat those monsters, I want to be the first to take a crack at it.”

Louis turned to Albireo. “Jack and Eva are staying behind to look after things, especially the Tree. And Jack did ask me to tell you not to do anything reckless.”

“Had to have the last word, didn’t he? Well, with all of you here I couldn’t be reckless even if I wanted to. Come on then, if we stand around here any longer a monster might break in.”

Together, they passed through the Red Mist, leaving safety and entering the beyond. Albireo stopped and looked back, as their passage was swallowed up again. Yet, his heart’s gaze focused on something far beyond the mist, within the depths of the government center, on something beautiful and prismatic white.

#

“I hate this,” he told her. “I hate it so much. I hate not being able to see you anymore, I hate waking up alone without you next to me, I hate that I have to go on without you, I hate that you’re still here but yet you’re not. I hate that you’re not at my side like you always were.”

Those amber eyes looked into his own, patient, accepting all his frustration and pain, invited him to continue pouring it out.

“I thought that after this was all over, we…” Tears welled up in his eyes as his throat prickled. “We’d continue on like we always had. I thought we—I _wanted_ some kind of future for us together. But now I know it was just a lie. We never had a future, did we? It was decided the moment I became the Successor of the Blood. If I’d taken on all the Relics, I’d just be chained to the throne. Neither of us would have freedom. No, there was no other way this could have ended. I knew, but I didn’t want to accept it. And now we’re here, like this.”

His vision blurred out and he lowered his head, trying not to cry anymore. The warmth of her fingers touched his cheek and brushed away the tears.

“I’m still here,” she said softly. “Protecting everyone we care about, and the world we all care about.”

“I know. You’re the true guardian of Vein now, holding everything together. Without you…there would be no Red Mist, no blood beads. It would all fall apart.” He sniffed. “You’ve become a goddess, and I’m just the silly mortal lover left by the wayside.”

“Wouldn’t that make you my Attendant, then?”

The thought was so absurd that he couldn’t help laughing, and she giggled, the sound tickling him somewhere deep inside his chest and lightening the burden.

“You feel better now, don’t you?” She brushed a hand through his hair. “I’ll let you wake up now. If someone finds you like this they might get worried.”

Drawing her into an embrace, he clasped her tight against himself, breathed in deep and shut his eyes, felt her nestle her head against his chest. Perhaps he should be grateful that he was still able to do this, to see her and talk to her.

“I’m leaving Vein,” he said. “I want to go beyond, to see what we can do for those outside. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I’ll definitely come back.”

“I’ll be here, waiting. For you.”

“I love you.” He kissed her.

#

Albireo gazed at the Red Mist for a few moments more.

“Io…”

No one heard his pained whisper.


	2. Memories: The Beginning

When he first opened his eyes, lost, not knowing where he was and with no recollection of  _ who  _ he was except for his name, she was there. 

As she helped him sit up, he was glad for some company, that he wasn’t alone out here in the middle of the ruined cityscape. There was just…something about her that he trusted. It felt comfortable. Like being with her was the most natural thing in the world. So he didn’t protest as she encouraged him onward through the desolate street, and limped after her as best as he could, squinting against the dust whipped up by the dry wind. His whole body felt sluggish and heavy, and a burning, desperate thirst seared his throat. He was nearing frenzy—he knew that much. A murderous, feral impulse tugged at the back of his mind, enticed him with thoughts of rushing forward and sinking his teeth into the unsuspecting woman walking in front of him, even though the ichor flowing through her veins would do nothing to sate him. Blood. Blood, he wanted blood. 

He sucked in a breath, shook his head and struggled against aching joints. They came across a pure white tree—a bloodspring. It would have been a welcome sight, but its branches were barren and its bark faded. Albireo joined his companion, who stood gazing at the tree, and with increasing despair wondered just how long he could keep the frenzy at bay. He would rather die than become one of the Lost. 

A splitting pain punched through his skull and he doubled over. Images flashed behind his eyes. None of them made any sense. He couldn’t tell what was happening anymore—if he was really losing himself to frenzy, he’d better tell the woman to run. He would kill her if he lost control. 

She took his hand, lifted his wrist to her mouth and sank a fang into it. His arm twitched at the sting and the metallic smell of blood,  _ his  _ blood, sent a shudder through him. Droplets landed on the tree roots, and in response glowing threads of mistle emerged from the ground. Albireo watched, dumbfounded, as the tree glowed white and revived itself, blood beads forming in its branches and filling with sumptuous red life-giving liquid. 

_ His  _ blood could do that?

She looked at him. “So it  _ is  _ you.”

It was a statement he would not understand for some time. 

The woman plucked a bead from the tree and offered it to him. It took his last ounce of willpower to take it civilly and puncture it with a fang. Relief flooded through him with every gulp and he drank deep, quenching the terrible thirst at last. She took one for herself too, and he wondered how long she had been traveling on her own. The bandages on her arm and leg indicated some close encounters, but she had no weapon. Who was she?

Those amber eyes looked into his, before she sat down against the tree and patted the ground beside her. “You need to rest.”

Albireo obeyed. There would be time for conversation later. His eyes were drooping now, and the effort of holding back frenzy had taken a toll on his already-tired body. As he joined her, she put her hand against his chest and gently pulled him down so that his head rested on her thigh. His cheeks burned and he lay there stupidly, not knowing what to do or say. 

But it felt right. 

“Sleep,” she said. “I’ll keep watch.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled. He owed her that much. 

Tugging the tattered cloak of his blood veil over himself, he shifted into a more comfortable position and shut his eyes. The warmth of her skin and the gentle hum of the mistle lulled him into a deep slumber. 

#

Albireo’s head hit the ground and his eyes popped open. A boot thumped against his shoulder, nearly shoving him onto his back. 

“Get up, loverboy!”

He looked up and the muzzle of a bayonet greeted him, held by a dusty revenant. Another revenant stood nearby with the woman, bayonet also pointed at her back. 

Albireo raised himself up on an elbow and calculated his chances. His veil was an ogre-type, giving him an advantage in close range, and he could probably shove aside the bayonet and tear out this revenant’s throat. But there was no way he could get to the other one before they shot the woman. And both had ivy-type veils from the looks of it. In terms of range, they had him beat. 

“Don’t even think about it.” The bayonet stopped just short of his nose. “Get up.”

Lifting his lip to show a fang, he obeyed. The revenant herded him over to the woman and told them to march, and having no choice, the two walked. 

Albireo’s strength flagged after just fifteen minutes. He still hadn’t fully recovered from the effects of near-frenzy, and stumbled. 

A whack from the bayonet landed across his back, nearly pitching him into the ground. “You’d better not be trying something!”

The woman grasped Albireo’s arm and slid it across her shoulders. Neither spoke and their captors gave no reaction, so with her supporting him, they continued. 

They reached a large building guarded by some other revenants, members of whatever gang had captured them. Their captors took them inside and unceremoniously kicked them into a hole leading to the basement level. The two of them landed hard. 

Albireo lay where he had fallen, too exhausted to pick himself up. 

“Are you all right?” The woman’s gentle touch squeezed his shoulder. 

Trying to catch his breath, he lifted his head and looked around. Some other revenants huddled nearby, all of them seeming miserable—he guessed they were thralls. Up above, the gang members stood watch. The only way out was a retracted ladder. 

“Come on,” the woman said. 

With her help, he dragged himself over to an unoccupied corner of the room and sank down, relieved to be off his feet even though he was now in a prison. Once more, she cushioned his head on her lap. 

“What are we going to do?” he asked her, quietly. 

“You need to recover your strength.”

That was true. He couldn’t fight in his current state. “All right. But I’m glad you’re here. I won’t let them touch you.”

She looked at him, with those amber eyes, and the slightest smile graced her features. 


	3. Snow Globe

They trekked through the streets, constantly scanning their surroundings for movement. Albireo had expected something to attack them already, but so far it had been extraordinarily quiet.

“No Lost roaming around, and not a hint of miasma anywhere,” Yakumo remarked. “This will take some getting used to.”

“I’m worried about the horrors and how we’re going to deal with them,” Louis said. “If conventional weapons don’t work, we’re going to have run from anything that attacks us.”

“I’m more worried about _her_.” Albireo jerked his head in Murasame’s direction. “She won’t get far with that gigantic backpack.”

“Hey!” Murasame said. “Have a little more faith in me, will you?”

In front of them, Mia halted, looking at one of the tall office buildings in the distance. They followed her gaze, and Albireo frowned. There was a large circular hole in the building—the edges of the hole were much too clean, too perfect, to have been caused by an explosion.

“Almost looks like someone took a spoon and scooped it out,” Yakumo said.

“Do you think it was caused by the horrors?” Mia asked. “I don’t want to know the size of the thing that did that. Or _how_ it could do that.”

For a moment Albireo reconsidered the wisdom of his desire to journey beyond the Red Mist. But he couldn’t back out now. At the very least, they had to get some information, make _some_ discovery about the horrors before they turned back home to Vein.

As they continued, a guttural howl echoed from the distance. Weapons came out and the group drew closer together, eyes searching the cracked streets. No one moved, all of them waiting for something to burst around the corner and charge at them, but nothing happened.

“Let’s keep going,” Albireo said in a low voice.

“I think it came from that way.” Mia pointed to their northwest. “Let’s take this road here instead.”

The others gladly followed her lead and they turned off the main street into a tighter one. Here, at least, larger monsters wouldn’t be able to get through.

In the afternoon, they searched for a spot to build a hideout, and within the cramped streets of what appeared to be a commercial district, they found a two-story hotel sandwiched between shops. They inspected the building, wary of any monsters or Lost, but the area seemed safe. Murasame declared that the main floor had enough space for her to set up a makeshift workshop and started unpacking. Albireo and the others went upstairs and found more than enough rooms and other amenities, though everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Inside one of the bathrooms, Albireo tried a faucet, which squeaked and produced nothing. He groaned, but it was hardly surprising. Everything in this world had ceased working long ago.

“There’s no water,” he said, returning to the bedroom.

“That’s going to make cleaning a bit harder,” Mia said, pinching the corner of a sad-looking pillow and lifting it up. “But I’ll see what I can do.”

A spider scuttled out and shot up the headboard, disappearing behind it, and Albireo made a mental note to thoroughly check the room that was his.

“I’m going to look for an exit to the roof,” Louis said. “I want to get a good vantage point and see if I can spot anything before we get too comfortable. Albireo, Yakumo, if you could head out and search for some wooden planks or metal sheets, anything to help barricade the entrance, we can rest easier.”

“Sure,” Yakumo said.

They split up, with Albireo and Yakumo heading back out into the street. They inspected the entrance to the hotel and made sure the front door was the only way in before they set off, aiming to reach the end of the street where it opened back to the city roads. Albireo shifted the golden Argent Wolf blade into a better position against his shoulder, and wondered if its Gift trigger was enough to repel any horrors they might stumble across.

“Nostalgic, huh?” Yakumo remarked. “I can’t remember the last time I set out with you. After Io said she wanted to explore, you two were joined at the hip.”

Albireo smiled.

Yakumo darted a glance at him. “S-Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know. It’s fine. But we brought you back more than enough presents to make up for it.”

“Ha! You two found so many bottles of good stuff, I was starting to think we could stock the bar with real liquor.”

They poked around any shops that looked like they might hold tools or useful items. Albireo stepped into what was once a gift shop, his boots crunching off shattered glass, and surveyed the remains of the merchandise on the display tables and shelves. Many of the items were either scattered on the floor, broken and trampled, or covered in a thick layer of dirt.

If Io were here, she would certainly get carried away looking at everything.

Albireo sighed and made a circuit around the shop. One of the cabinets in a corner of the room caught his eye—shoved in the back was a globe with a glass flower inside. Judging from the broken spheres and small pieces of coloured glass around the foot of the cabinet, the globe was the sole survivor of whatever had struck the shop.

He opened the cabinet and winced when the hinges snapped off and the entire door crashed to the ground.

“You all right in there?” Yakumo called from outside.

“Yeah. Just careless.”

Albireo took the globe, half-expecting it to fall apart too, but it was in remarkably good condition. He turned it over in his hands and found a wind-up mechanism on the bottom. It doubled as a music box. Though it was tempting to wind it up and listen to the melody, he worried about the noise attracting unwanted attention.

As he flipped it back over, a flurry of sparkles now floated through the snow globe’s fluid. Albireo watched the shimmering colours—it was rare to find such beauty within the harsh lifelessness of the world.

_Io would have loved this_ .

He was definitely taking this home. The globe was just small enough to fit into his pocket.

Albireo and Yakumo found a rust-eaten car and pried off the hood and trunk cover. They also dragged some store shutters back to the hotel, and with Murasame’s help they fashioned a barricade around the hotel door. By now the last of the sunlight sank below the horizon, the sky streaked with deep orange and red.

Louis had news for them so they gathered in the small lobby.

“I spotted some small horrors prowling around about three blocks from here,” he said. “They walk on two feet and are nowhere near as large or well-evolved as some of the specimens from Mido’s database.”

“Should we try taking them out?” Yakumo asked. “It’s what revenants were supposed to fight in the first place.”

“There’s a pack of them, and we don’t know yet how effective our weapons will be against them. If the fight drags on too long, I’m worried about attracting something bigger. Something we _won’t_ be able to handle.”

“If we could lure one of them, then we might be able to experiment,” Albireo said. “Mia could snipe one.”

Louis pressed a knuckle against his mouth, thinking.

“Let’s see how things look in the morning,” Mia suggested. “They might have moved on by then, or split up.”

Their plan decided, they retired for the night. Albireo went upstairs to his room, which looked fresh and almost brand new. Mia had done an incredible job cleaning up the place even without water. He leaned his sword against the wall and inspected the bed for any spiders, but found none.

“Too many damn legs,” he muttered to himself.

Sitting down on the bed, he took out the snow globe and cautiously turned the dial on the bottom, fearing it might snap off in his hand, but it wound up with a fresh clicking noise. He set the globe down and watched as it rotated. The tines of the music box, although twangy from neglect, played a gentle, yet sombre melody. Albireo closed his eyes and listened. The song sounded hopeful, but it wasn’t exactly happy either.

The floorboards creaked and he opened his eyes. Mia and Yakumo were both peering in from the doorway, having heard the melody. No one spoke, not until the music box slowed to a halt.

“Sorry,” Albireo said. “I didn’t realize it was that loud.”

“It’s beautiful,” Mia said, bending down to inspect the globe. “Where did you find this?”

“There was a gift shop down the street. Io would appreciate it, so I plan on taking it home.”

“She always did find these sorts of things fascinating. Even if you just left it next to her, I’m sure she would love it.”

“Yes,” Albireo said quietly, “yes, she would.”


	4. Memories: Home Base

Albireo ducked out from the cloth flap at the hot spring entrance and stretched as he walked back into the open air of the cathedral. A dip in the water had eased his aching muscles and now he felt ready for a nice long rest.

They were the lucky ones. The other thralls were probably still stuck back there with their captors, doomed to continue risking their lives scraping around the city for more bloodsprings.

Io arranged some pillows on the bed next to the piano. The array of candles on the floor around her produced a warm, bright glow. Albireo sidled up to her and she turned to face him.

“How are you?” he asked.

“Well. I’m glad we’re in a safe place now.”

“Are you planning on sleeping out here? It’s going to be chilly at night.”

“There aren’t many bedrooms. I’ll be fine. Besides, I find the sound and conversation from the others comforting.” There was a flicker of sadness in her normally vacant eyes. “I…don’t like feeling isolated. I would be prefer to be out here in a more open space.”

“I wanted to talk to you for a bit. There’s a lot I want to ask you.”

They sat—Albireo on the piano bench, Io on the bed.

“Who are you?” he asked softly. “Do you remember anything?”

“Apart from my name, I don’t know who I was, or am. When I woke up, I had to find someone…you. I followed the tugging in my heart, and it led me to you. I’m glad I reached you before you frenzied.”

“But then how do you know about my blood?”

“It’s…hard to explain. There’s something great hiding within you. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more about why you have that power. I only know as much as you do.”

“Which is, nothing at all.” Albireo sighed. “Well, it’s nice to know I can revive bloodsprings at least, and open the memories in vestiges. I guess we’re in the same boat, you and I. Try as I might, I can’t remember anything about myself before I woke up.”

She regarded him with her deep amber eyes. “I do know that my purpose is to be by your side. And I intend to fulfill that purpose, no matter the reason.”

“Heh. Who knows, maybe the two of us have some history together.” He swallowed. “It…would explain why it feels comfortable to be around you.”

Io cocked her head and stared at him.

“S-Sorry,” he stammered. “It sounded better in my head.”

“No, I don’t mind. It’s just that I feel the same way about you.” She pressed a hand over her heart. “Being near you fills me with a sense of peace. It feels right.”

She’d put into words what he couldn’t. Albireo offered her a smile. “Then I look forward to becoming better friends.”

Io gave him a slight smile of her own, and for some reason it caused a fluttering sensation in his chest, which he repressed. Friends, he’d said, but that was just an excuse to put some distance between them. He didn’t know if he was attracted to her because some part of his forgotten self still knew her, or if it was because he did actually find her cute. And it was confusing, not knowing if his feelings were genuine.

But for her, he’d found the resolve to fight Oliver. Albireo still remembered the ferocious rush of desperation that shot through him when he spotted Io senseless on the ground. Every fibre of his being had spurred him into raising his blade and protecting her. Even if it meant striking down a good man.

“Tomorrow I’ll be heading out with Louis and Yakumo,” he said. “Are you coming with us?”

“I’d like to, but I’m not very good at fighting. Everyone else would have to look after me and I wouldn’t be able to defend myself if something goes really wrong.” She shook her head. “I would only get in the way.”

Albireo opened his mouth to protest but then closed it. Unfortunately, she was right—if he and the others only had to worry about themselves and exploration, they could get more done with less risk.

“Don’t be disappointed,” Io said, having noticed his expression. “I’ll be here, safe, waiting for you to come back. And I know you’ll be able to handle yourself out there.”

He nodded. “I won’t keep you then. Good night.”

Albireo went to his room in the back of the cathedral and settled down in bed. Hard to believe he’d gone from sleeping on a concrete floor to here, all in the span of a day.

Poor Oliver. He hadn’t deserved the fate given to him, turning into one of the Lost. They could have been good friends if they’d made it out together. Albireo shut his eyes and thought about the analysis Louis had given him on the properties of his blood. In a way, he was carrying a part of Oliver with him now.

He would not let that gentle soul be extinguished forever. He would do everything he could to help Louis and the others find some way to ease the everyday struggles of the revenants.

So that no more innocents would join the Lost.


End file.
